Hinata's Answer
by Lalalala o-o
Summary: Hinata wants an answer from Naruto about his feelings towards her and the only way she might get an answer is by bringing Sasuke back into Konoha. NaruHina
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto

This is my first fanfiction so sorry if it sucks and for any grammatical errors

Hinata stared at the ceiling of her bedroom in the middle of the night when she was flooded with memories of Pein's attack on Konoha. She remembered how she had seen Naruto lying on the ground with Pein's chakra blades stabbed into his body and how she fought Pein after confessing her feelings to Naruto. The Fourth Shinobi War had already ended but Sasuke still wasn't back in Konoha and she still hadn't gotten an answer from Naruto of whether he felt the same way or not. She sat up with determination in her eyes

"I'll be brave and ask Naruto-kun if he feels the same about me!"

Hanabi, Hinata's sister, stuck her head into Hinata's room.

"Hinata, can you keep it down, it's the middle of the night"

Hinata blushed when she noticed the time.

"S-sorry, Hanabi-chan"

She laid down again and quickly fell asleep, thinking about tomorrow

Hinata woke up the next day and dressed up in a lavender shirt and blue pants and headed for Ichiraku Ramen, which was where she expected Naruto to be in. When Hinata arrived, she saw Naruto devouring a bowl of ramen, she blushed and turned around changing her mind but Naruto turned around and saw her before she left.

* * *

"Good morning Hinata-chan"

Hinata sighed and turned to face Naruto while blushing

"He-hello N-Naruto-kun"

Naruto gave her one of his big smiles and gestured her to sit down. She nervously sat next to Naruto o his right and looked down at the table

"Her Hinata, do you want some ramen, Iruka sensei is coming in a minute so we can make him pay it for us"

Hinata sighed and thought

'So Iruka sensei is coming, I guess I'll ask him another time'

She turned to him and smiled shyly

"O-ok Naruto-kun"

Iruka walked in and smiled when he saw his two students and remembered when he realized Hinata liked Naruto and thought to himself

'Maybe I should just let them alone' Irua thought

Authors Note: sorry if it was short but I will most likely continue it


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Author's Note: I have decided to make this story rather short but I will most likely remake it later on in a longer version

Iruka walked in and smiled when he saw his two students and remembered when he realized Hinata liked Naruto and thought to himself

'Maybe I should just let them alone' Iruka thought

Iruka entered and tapped Naruto's shoulder, startling him and causing to fall of his chair and he looked at Iruka sensei with a happy face

"Iruka sensei, I thought you bailed on me and I was going to pay for me and Hinata's Ramen, but know that you're here, I guess you can pay both of ours"

Iruka sighed "Sorry Naruto, but I won't be eating with you today, Lady Tsunade has given me a mission and I have to leave know" Iruka, not being a good liar, sweat dropped and scratched the back of his head but Naruto being as dense as he is, chose to ignore his strange behavior.

Naruto stood up from the floor and glared at Iruka "Are you doing this just so you don't have to pay our ramen"

Iruka looked at him while smiling "No no, I am paying your and Hinata's ramen" Iruka took out his wallet and handed the money to Naruto and left "Well, see you later"

Hinata looked at Naruto eat his ramen happily and thought 'This is my chance to ask Naruto-kun'

* * *

(Hours ago in the border of the Land of Fire)

Gai sensei was running along the border of the Land of Fire after his mission to patrol and was hurrying to his training with Lee "Such a youthful day!"

As Gai ran towards the Hidden Leaf Village, he spotted someone in the corner of his eye that looked rather familiar

"Hello my rival Kaka- Sasuke!"As soon as he spotted Sasuke, he got into a fighting position

'If I bring him back, Naruto and Sakura will finally stop being sad and go back to their youthful selves'

Sasuke looked towards Gai direction "Would you make yourself useful and tell those weaklings back in the village who called themselves my friends that if they really want to bring me back, they have to meet me here by sunset; I have no intentions of fighting you"

* * *

(Now)

Hinata sighed and thought to herself 'This my chance'

"N- Naruto-kun, do you remember when Pein attacked the village" Naruto looked at her and he looked a little sad as he remembered Nagato

"Yeah, why Hinata?" Naruto looked at her with a confused looked at her in a confused look

"D-do you remember what I told you be-before I jumped in and tried to save you" Hinata shyly fiddled with her fingers and looked down at the floor, ignoring her ramen.

Naruto stood there shocked as he tried to remember her words

"I used to always cry and give up… I made many wrong turns… But you… You helped me find the right path… I always chased after you… I wanted to catch up to you… I wanted to walk beside you all the time… I just wanted to be with you… You changed me! Your smile is what saved me! That is why I'm not afraid to die protecting you! Because…"

He realized he couldn't remember the last thing he said but he knew it had been important. He always forgot about things that happened when he let the Kyuubi take over him.

"Of course I do… Except maybe the last part of it… Hehe" Naruto scratched the back of his head.

Hinata thought 'Its now or never, I have to tell him'

"N-Naruto-kun I-"

Gai barged in and interrupted Hinata

"Naruto, Lady Tsunade is asking for you" He then turned to look at Hinata

Naruto looked at Gai with surprise in his face "Whats the emergency Bushier Brows Sensi?"

"No time to explain, the Hokage will do that when you get there, Hinata, could you please do me a favor, gather Lee, TenTen, Neji, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba, Shino, Sakura and Sai and report to Lady Tsunade's office"

Hinata looked down disappointed that she was interrupted but headed of to find the rest of Konoha 11

Authors Note: Sorry it took so long to update it.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Hinata activated her Byakugan and looked through the entire village in search of any member of Konoha 11. After minutes of looking, she spotted Ino Yamanaka and Sakura Haruno in the hospital and hurried in their direction. Hinata quickly entered the hospital and heard screams coming out of the room were Ino and Sakura are.

"Not like that Ino-pig! Do you want the patient to die?!"

"Shut up forehead, I'm trying"

Hinata knocked lightly on the door and entered quietly and both of the medical ninja in the room turned to look at her

"Hinata! How nice to see you, do you need anything?"

"L-lady Tsunade is c-calling for you…"

Ino stood up with Sakura and took of the white clothes she was wearing over her usual outfit

"I-Ino-san, do you know where C-Choji and Shikamaru-kun a-are?"

"They are both out on a mission with Lee"

"Ok, t-thanks Ino-chan"

Hinata ran out of the hospital while thinking

'Neji-nee said he was going on a mission with Kiba-kun, Shino-kun, and Sai-san so there is only TenTen left'

Hinata searched again with her Byakugan and finally found TenTen in the training grounds and ran as fast as she could in her direction.

''T-TenTen-san, Lady Tsunade i-is asking for you''

"Thanks for telling me Hinata, I'll go get ready and be there right away"

Hinata nodded and headed back to her own home, to prepare for the upcoming mission.

After having her necessary equipment, she headed to the Hokage's building and knocked on the door when she finally got there. As soon as she entered, she saw Sakura, TenTen, and Ino were already there and so was Naruto. It took a while for her to see their irritaded expressions and quickly spoke up.

"W-whats the mission H-Hokage-sama"

Tsunade, having have had barely noticed Hinata had entered, turned to look at her

"I'm glad to see that you are all here. You are to go to the border of the Land of Fire, Uchiha Sasuke, the rogue ninja, is waiting for you there. If any of the other members arrive before the end of your mission, they will be sent to assist you guys"

Naruto looked at Tsunade with a determined look and gave them all one of his big smiles

"You guys don't have to worry. Tsunade-ba chan, I am going alone, I don't want to- aaah"

Before Naruto was able to finish, Sakura gave him a punch on his head

"Naruto-baka, we are all going whether you like it or not. Now, Tsunade-sama, do we have permission to leave?"

Tsunade shifted in her seat and nodded and though 'Good luck Naruto'

Authors Note: Sorry I took sooooo long to update hehe, I've been busy in real life xD


	4. Chapter 4

I decided that if I do continue this, I will be doing it on another site in which I spent most of my time on. If you guys would like, I can link you to there, that is, if there are no rules against that in this site. ^^


End file.
